


Inseparable

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Engaging gap-filler, Characters - Well-handled romance/eroticism, Fourth Age, Plot - Bittersweet, Plot - Tear-jerker, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir says goodbye to Eowyn for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

  
I tell them to leave. My voice is calm and gentle and, one by one, they obey, with no words of protest. I close the door behind the last of them and return to the shaded silence of the room.

One solitary candle burns, casting shadows and mild traces of light over your face. It reveals stillness, complete and irreversible, a stillness that, for a moment, makes me shudder. And so, I walk up and put out the flickering flame.

The darkness seems to somehow conceal the undeniable. I manage, ironically, to imagine that maybe you are sleeping and morning will come soon, just as it has for years uncountable. It will find you in my arms and we will wake together and share a smile. Then, all through the day, we will be around one another, having breakfast and talking of friends, or maybe walking in the garden if the weather is good.

But none of these things will ever be again. And if you truly sleep, then all the mornings of the world, fresh and full of light, will not be able to awake you and put a smile on your face.

I bend down to look at you: the lines of age have melted away, and though, many times, I've heard people say that a good death brings peace, I understand now that no peace can ever be greater than yours.

I know I should feel pain at our separation, I know I should give in to grief and live the remainder of my days with the regret of being apart from you. But tears don't come. Despair cannot take hold of me. Beacause I also know that...

...We are one. This world has been scorched by wars and broken into darkness. It has risen again and grown to glory. It has heroes and stories to tell, beauty and wonder at every crossroad.

But nothing in this world is as great as my love for you.

So sleep in peace and dream of me. And wait only a little while: it will not be long before I burn out in the absence of your love.

Then we will be one again.


End file.
